The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an automatically controllable tailgate arrangement either composed of a single pivotable tailgate or composed of a pivotable lower tailgate and of a pivotable upper tailgate.
An automatically controllable tailgate arrangement composed of a pivotable lower tailgate and of a pivotable upper tailgate is known for example from DE 10 2010 034 203 B3. Here, consideration is given to the situation in which there is a risk of collision for both tailgates in their overlap region. For example, if it is sought to open only the lower tailgate, but it is sought for the upper tailgate to be closed, the upper tailgate is automatically initially opened and is closed again after the opening of the lower tailgate. This usage situation can present an unpleasant surprise to the user.
DE 10 2013 201 436 A1 discloses, for example, an automatically controllable tailgate arrangement composed of a single pivotable tailgate. The subject matter of said application relates to a means for blockage detection during automatic adjustment of the tailgate. Current vehicles with an automatically opening or closing tailgate commonly have, in a controller, a regulation logic arrangement for the detection and prevention of a trapping or blocking situation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a further user-friendly control device for the abovementioned tailgate arrangement.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by way of a motor vehicle having an automatically controllable tailgate arrangement composed of a single pivotable tailgate or composed of a pivotable lower tailgate and of a pivotable upper tailgate, having an electronic control unit for the motor-driven actuation of the tailgate arrangement, wherein the control unit is designed such that said control unit evaluates information from a sensor unit for sensing the longitudinal inclination of the motor vehicle. And, following an opening command from an operating person, the control unit, at least in the presence of a rearward longitudinal inclination exceeding a certain threshold, prevents at least a complete opening either of the single tailgate or at least of the lower tailgate.
The motor vehicle according to the invention has an automatically controllable tailgate arrangement either composed of a single pivotable tailgate or composed of a pivotable lower tailgate and of a pivotable upper tailgate. The tailgate arrangement is assigned an electronic control unit for the motor-driven actuation of the tailgate(s). The control unit is, in particular by way of a correspondingly programmed function module, configured for implementing the following functionality:
1) The control unit evaluates the information from a sensor unit for sensing the longitudinal inclination of the motor vehicle.
2) Following an opening command from an operating person, the control unit, at least in the presence of a rearward longitudinal inclination exceeding a certain threshold, prevents at least a complete opening either of the single tailgate (in the case of a single-part tailgate arrangement) or at least of the lower tailgate (in the case of a two-part tailgate arrangement with a lower tailgate and an upper tailgate).
The control unit is preferably configurable, by way of a user interface connected thereto, with regard to whether an at least complete opening is prevented in the presence of an opening command, or with regard to which particular opening command prevents an at least complete opening. An opening command may be input, for example, by remote control via a transponder (smart key) or by way of a button in the passenger compartment, for example in the vicinity of the driver's seat. An opening command may, however, also be input by way of a button directly on a tailgate or by way of a foot-controlled opening mechanism below a tailgate arrangement. It is preferably possible for the control unit to be configured to perform the prevention, at least of a complete opening of a corresponding tailgate as mentioned above, only in the case of an opening command being input by remote control.
The control unit may also be configurable, by way of a user interface connected thereto, such that the threshold of the longitudinal inclination can be varied by the operating person.
It is also possible for the control unit to be configurable, by way of a user interface connected thereto, such that the degree of opening, beyond which further opening is prevented, can be set by the operating person. The degree of opening may however also be zero; that is to say for example that the lock device of the lower tailgate is not energized for opening purposes in the first place.
The invention prevents a situation in which the payload—in particular in the case of vehicles with a flat loading floor or with only a very small height of the loading edge above the loading floor—slides out of the vehicle in an undesired manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.